Soul Sucking Friends
by xTheNamelessx
Summary: In the dark Azkaban corridors, hooded figures pass by, hovering above ground while prisoners murmur a tale that has been lost in time. One of them knows the story as it happened. -Not your typical romance- Dementor X OC Rated T for violence/macabre.
1. Author's Note

_I can't say that I'm a potterhead because I haven't read the series and I've seen the movies only once in my life. One of my best friends is obsessed though so she gave me the Prisoner of Azkaban to read, hoping it'd get me hooked as well xD_

_And I'm so twisted I decided to write a Dementor Lovefic. __So I decided to write this fanfiction, to express my view of these horrible creatures. And I hope after reading it they will appeal to you as much as they do to me. _

_About the story:_

_ This is set before 1996 when the Dementors rebel against the Ministry of Magic. It's also set in the Muggle world except for certain points/ moments. _

_ Every chapter has a soundtrack on top of the page -the one I think best describes this scene. Listening while you read would create a better "atmosphere". Time periods are separated like this:_

_Monday_

* * *

_Tuesday_

_ And narrator words are in italic, as are thoughts and Dementor speech. (since Dementors don't talk but can communicate with wizards -probably some way of thought transmission)_

_I have another story going on at the moment and I really can't write two stories at the same time -gets me confused. So this one will begin when I finish the one I'm working on right now -probably around the end of this month. _

_I'm just posting this prologue ahead to let you guys know and watch it if you're interested._

"_Kisses",_

_-Nameless_


	2. Prologue

_Backtrack (also story soundtrack): Harald's Dream by Bogdain Alin_

_For Azkaban I'd choose Dead Silence theme.. (creepy..)_

**Prologue**

* * *

Susan Smith was an ordinary Muggle girl living an ordinary life in the ordinary Muggle world. She had ordinary brown hair and the most common hazel color of eyes. She would wear ordinary blue jeans and ordinary T-Shirts to go with them. Monday through Friday she would go to an ordinary Muggle school. Every Saturday she would join the ordinary Muggle choir close to her ordinary Muggle house. Every Sunday she would spend the ordinary day with her ordinary Muggle parents. Her favorite thing was music -ordinary music- and she would listen to everything ordinary Muggle girls her age did. Her favorite animal was what most Muggle girls her age adored; horses. Susan lived in a house that was similar -actually an exact copy- of the neighbor's and the neighbor's house was an exact copy of another neighbor's and so the whole Main Street -the most ordinary street in England- was full of similar houses. On the pavements, outside her house, would blossom Common Spindle Trees and one was likely to witness many Toyota Camrys -the most common cars on the road, parked outside the ordinary house yards. Susan's parents weren't rich and could barely pay off her ordinary private school -the fees were ordinarily high. Susan wasn't but an ordinary student, both her parents knew, so she had no chance at a scholarship -especially with all those common bookworms in her class. All in all, Susan was one of those girls you are most likely to see walking on the streets; another Muggle in the Muggle world, just another girl.

Like most girls her age, Susan was not keen on books; except one particular kind of books. Books about magic. She worshiped magic books and this was probably the only not-ordinary thing about her. When she was younger, Susan would leave teeth below her pillow -hoping Tooth Fairy would sweep them up and replace them with gold, regularly check bellow her bed and inside her wardrobe -hoping some Boggart would show up, and try to lure unicorns out her nearby forest -an ordinary forest by the way- using sugar and writing "I'm a maiden" on her ordinary white T-Shirts. As the years went by, however, Susan became more and more disappointed as all her attempts to contact magic failed; the teeth had not moved an inch in the morning, the only thing below her bed was dust, the unicorn was never intimidated -let alone her mother's yelling over the ruined T-Shirts. Susan, a teenager now, was fully convinced fairytales were just fairytales and books were lying. Her father always prompted her to give up, preaching how magic books had been written in Medieval times with the purpose of scaring people. Her mother, on the other hand was more lenient and preferred to let her daughter dream on.

And so Susan's life would carry on naturally, her daily routine being as common as possible.

Until the day her mother died.

It happened from one day to another; they found her on the floor, eyes blank and mouth hanging wide open. Men in weird suits visited the next day. Susan's father claimed they were policemen, but Susan saw a badge pinned on their coats; Ministry of Magic. Within the blink of an eye they had left with her mother. Three days after her mother's death, her father announced they were moving in the countryside. Susan didn't speak a word but retired to her room and rummaged the place for her once favorite books. As she left her ordinary house and her ordinary life behind, Susan realized her life was about to change. Forever.

* * *

_Azkaban. _

_The word brings fear and loathing to every wizard's heart. Some can't stand to think about the endless dark corridors or the countless prison cells. In reality, Azkaban is much different than your idea of a prison; no bars are needed to hold back the prisoners, not even water or steep cliffs. The guards do the job alone; dark figures hovering above ground, sucking every hope for salvation, every happy memory, any emotion at all. Only sorrow remains. Prisoners attempting suicide is a common sight, but most of the times the guards stop them before they can die and redeem themselves. Because the guards don't want to lose another meal. For that's what the prisoners are to the guards; meals. The more the prisoners, the bigger the feast._

_In the silent corridors of a building that's not exactly a prison, Dementors patrol in all directions so no prisoner is escapes the effect of theirs. You see grown men cry and scream in agony, in some rare cases even women have been brought to Azkaban and surprisingly last more than their opposite sex -the Dementors favor that part. Most prisoners die from the lack of sleep, afraid that if they close their eyes nightmares will be given life again -not that they ever fade away. _

_No one knows how the guards were brought to Azkaban, if they were created by some powerful magic or existed naturally in the magical world. The most popular theory is Dementors are created through selective breeding between foul magical creatures; though no one knows when or where this breeding takes place. New convicts to the prison sometimes ask the older ones -those whose brain has not been totally distorted yet. The older laugh and speak of various tales, each creepier than the other. It was one of those "newbies" that overheard his fellow convicts murmuring that Dementors are so malevolent they enchant little girls and lure them to shady alleys to kiss them. _

"_Nonsense," a man covered in shade said. The prisoners turned their blank glares at him. Unlike his inmates, the man who had spoken had a spark of life in his eyes. His face was dark and covered with bandages. "If you wanna tell a story, at least tell it right," the man continued in a voice deep and husky. "I know that story. And Im'ma tell it to you..."_


	3. Moving to the mansion

_Sniff n' tears-Driver's Seat_

_Alice Cooper-Brutal Planet_

_Placebo-Running up that Hill_

* * *

"_It all started a very long time ago...in the Muggle world."_

* * *

The new house was an old mansion that had once belonged to a wealthy family. That was all her father mentioned, when Susan asked him about the origin. By the time the two of them had arrived in front of the enormous entrance -which seemed ready to collapse- Susan felt excited to see what the rest would look like. When she did, however, she wore a disappointed frown. The garden hadn't been taken care of for years and plants reached up to Susan's waist. Behind the house was a vast grading that finished where a sparse forest begun. In the middle of the plain was situated a small pond, its water muddy and blur. Reeds decorated the bank, and the grass had a dark green color.

Unlike the wild beauty of its surroundings, though, the house itself was a wreck; the wooden boards holding it up were beginning to rot and collapse, while piles of dust had formed near the corners and insects roamed around freely.

"At least there's TV," her father said nervously. It was obvious he was feeling guilty for something but Susan couldn't tell what. She was too depressed and confused to analyze her father's behavior anyway. "And a piano! You remember how you always wanted a piano in the house to practice?" her father pressed a key -totally out of pitch- but his daughter was already climbing the creaking stairway with her arms clenched to a fist.

Susan browsed through the seemingly infinite rooms across the only corridor, looking for one that was clean enough for her to have. She found it in the very end of the corridor. Tired as she was, she collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. But something she had caught a glimpse of, just a second before closing them made her open them again; an old stereo -probably two generations older than herself- was placed opposite her, on a dark shelf. The girl rose from the comfy bed and neared it cautiously; it was covered in spider web but didn't look broken. Susan curiously placed a red button on top.

_Helloowwzzzttt and wewwwwzzzttt Rock FM_

_Newwwwzztt _

The girl picked it up in excitement and roamed around the room, searching for a spot with good found it in a nearby corner and placed it on top of a small table. Something squealed from below. Susan jerked and lifted the stereo again.

"What the..."

It was a rat. Big and scrawny, with a messy, dirty, gray fur.

"Oh..." the girl exclaimed. She wasn't afraid of rats and mice, but didn't like them either. The rat blinked.

"And who might you be!A murderer!You tried to kill me with a stereo!How original!" the rat said. Susan blinked and rubbed her eyes again and again but the rat was still there, cursing her and throwing its tiny fists in the air. After a while she got so tired and decided to forget about it. _I'm hallucinating..._she thought.

* * *

_It's such a brutal planet_

_It's such a brutal planet_

"SUSAN! TURN IT DOWN!"

_We're only human_

_we are bound to die..._

"SUSAN I TELL YOU!"

_Why won't you_

_come down to_

_this world is such a..._

"SUSAN!"

The third time she heard him. Her fingers wrapped around the volume switched and Susan turned the stereo down.

"Sorry Alice..." she mumbled before opening the door to her room. Before she stepped out however, she decided to take the stereo downstairs with her -only with the volume down. Susan climbed down the stairs -producing a variety of creaking sounds as she did- then into the kitchen -dodging a fallen board. Her father was sitting on the further end of the table with a gloomy expression. His Caucasian skin had gone pale white and dark circles were starting to show below his eyes. What caught Susan's eye, however, was not her father's gloomy expression; in front of him was placed a large leather-wrapped, sealed book. Susan could make out a stack of yellow, stunted pages. Susan placed the stereo heavily on the table, dust rising as she did, then sat opposite her nervous father.

"Does this have to be with us?" her father scoffed, pointing at the stereo with his head. Susan nodded silently. Her father did not persist, only sighed and took a guilty look. "Look, Susan, there's something I-..we should have told you a long time ago." His palms reached for the large book. "It's a secret so dangerous that could change the world forever." He continued, an enchanted glow inside his eyes. He caressed the wrapping as if it was made of gold, then placed it softy back on the table. The silence between them was broken by the low humming of Susan's stereo. "I-I know this secret. And some people are after me to learn it. That's why I must go. But I'll leave the object they desire here, with you to guard it. And I mean with your life." He was dead serious. The girl leaned her head to the side; since when was her dull and ordinary father a hero? She tried to swallow the astounding information; a lethal secret, a book.

"Those people...did they..."she quavered, part of her trying to scare away the thought.

"Kill you mother?" Her father lowered his look upon the dust on the table. "Yes. And they'll kill me too if I stay here."

"So you're leaving me with it so I can take your place?" she said, a new wave of rage overwhelming her bewildered heart. "How cowardice can you get?"

"Susan they won't know you have the book. They'll think I do and come after me instead. I-.."

"No. I don't want you to die." She said, feeling her eyes burn.

"I'm not going to." he reassured with a weak smile.

"But-" she tried to complain, but her father had already stood up and was making his way to her. Kneeling on one leg, he took his daughter's palms in his.

"Susan I want you to be a brave girl. And promise me something; you won't open this book before I'm back with you." The girl stared at him bewildered and desperate. "Do I have your word?" Susan didn't know what to say. She didn't want any of this to happen; suddenly she missed her dull routine back in her ordinary home. Her head nodded involuntarily. Her father kissed her on the forehead softly. Next moment she heard the front door creak shut. Susan was left alone, with the mysterious book on the dusty kitchen table, and the stereo's humming.


	4. Hiatus Note

_This story is currently on __**HIATUS.**_

_Don't worry though, I will pick it up sooner or later. Stay tuned for updates and leave a review/message to poke me -I tend to get motivated by that, actually._

_~N_


End file.
